


Flowers and Broken Minds

by Krystalstar22



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a feelsy oneshot that came to my head because  of facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Broken Minds

Suffering and ice. That's all the soldier knew until he met her. Trisha Tang. She was his partner in missions, and she always treated him well when they were together. Both skilled assassins and spies, they were tasked to act as harmless married couple in order to gather information then kill the subject. Both knew what they had to do, Both did it. They would always do it. Neither of them knew any better.

The soldier and she were very close when he was awake, and he was growing feelings he didn't know he was even able to feel anymore. He couldn't help but love her. It wasn't just because she treated him with the care he truly deserved, it was something much deeper than that. 

Trisha reminded the soldier of someone he couldn't place, though he sometimes saw her in his dreams. She was as much a spitfire as Krystal was, and she had an additude on her despite following orders to a tee. When he was with her, he didn't feel so alone. 

It was a windy day when the soldier picked the flowers to give to Trisha. She didn't know of his plan. "What's that behind your back, sharpy?" she asked, pointing to the metal arm he had behind his back. She was just curious. 

The soldier blushed behind the mask, pushing the flowers out to Trisha. They were a little droopy from being in his metallic hand, but still good. "For you" he drawled in russian, watching her for a reaction. 

Trisha blushed, smiling slightly as she took off his mask and kissed him, and for a second, the soldier didn't feel like the soldier. He felt like Bucky Barnes kissing Krystal Kobayashi before this whole mess started.


End file.
